In certain performance or theatrical presentations, it is desirable to hang people, scenery, platforms or other structures to provide an illusion of flying or hovering in space. These visual effects are provided by suspending the people, scenery, platforms or other structures from wires attached to a support above the suspended load. However, these systems are constrained in their movement and often have visual appearances that are undesirable or otherwise unconvincing to the audience.
For example, when a platform is suspended from cables, the cables are often visible to the audience. Suspended systems, such as platforms, are often suspended by four wires that are painted or otherwise colored matte black to reduce the visibility. However, such wire systems can be seen at certain angles and when lighting or visual effects are utilized.
Alternatively, controlled motion of a system can be desirable. Although movement of a platform can compromise safety, such movement can be incorporated into a theatrical presentation, a repetitive process such as repositioning of items or loads, or other suitable controlled motions.
What is needed is a system and process capable of suspending and moving a load, platform or other structures wherein the flexible support members are not visible to an audience.